dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (SilverthehedgehogMan and ParaGoomba348)
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 is the 2011 sequel to the 2009 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and the 2010 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. It was announced for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 consoles by Namco Bandai and Spike. The game was released November 2nd in North America, November 11th in Japan, November 5th in Europe and sometime in November for Australia. Overview Development First announced on May 3rd, 2010 in the Wikipedia:Weekly Shonen Jump|Weekly Shonen Jump, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 sports up more than 100 characters, more than 20 of which are brand new to the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (series)|''Raging Blast'' series and some that are new to any Dragon Ball video game. New modes and additional environmental effects have also been included. Gameplay The gameplay is following the story agian like the original due to the Dragon Ball and GT characters being playable. Super Saiyan 4 Justyn Luna Vs Super Saiyan 4 Roddany Keithley Howard Justyn Luna Vs Majin PEDRO SHARNELL LUNA Characters Characters Returning from Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 # (Base, , , ) # (Base, , , ) #Vegeta ( ) #Vegeta ( ) # ( ) # (Base, ) # ( ) # # (Base, , ) # (Base, , ) # ( ) (Base, ) # (Base, , ) # (Base, ) # (Base, ) # (Base, , ) # # # # # # # (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) # (Base, Post-Transformation) # # # # # # # # # # (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) # # # # # # # (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) # # (Base, , ) # ( ) # # (Base, ) # # # # # # # # # (Base, Final Form) # # # (Base, ) # (Base, Full Power) # # # # # # # # Characters New to the Raging Blast Series # (Normal, Angry) # # (Base, Max Power) # # # # (Base, Super) # # # # # # # # # (Base, ) # (Base, Full Power) # # # (Base, Baby Goten, Baby Trunks, Baby Gohan, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Great Ape Baby Vegeta) # # # # # (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form, Fifth Form) # (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # # # # # (Base, Great Ape) # (Base, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) # # # # (Base, Omega Shenron) # # (Base, Post-Transformation) # (Base, Post-Transformation) # (Base, Full Power) # (Base, Post-Transformation) # (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Tien & Yamcha Fusion) # (Bardock & Turles Fusion) # (Nappa & Raditz Fusion) # (Goku & Hercule Fusion) # (Goku and Dende Fusion) # # # # # # # # # # # (Zarbon & Dodoria Fusion) # # # # # (Nappa & Vegeta Fusion) # (Raditz & Vegeta Fusion) # (Raditz & Turles Fusion) # (Turles & Nappa Fusion) # (Bardock & Raditz Fusion) # (Nappa & Bardock Fusion) # (Bardock & Vegeta Fusion) # (Frieza & Cell Fusion) # # # # (Cui & Zarbon Fusion) # (Dodoria & Cui Fusion) # # # (Vegeta & Tarble Fusion) # (Tarble & Raditz Fusion) #Purple Comet (Jeice and Burter working together un-fused) # (Jeice & Burter Fusion) # (Guldo & Recoome Fusion) # (Yamcha & Krillin Fusion) # (Krillin & Tien Fusion) # (Dr. Gero & Dr. Myuu Fusion) # (Dr. Gero & Dr. Wheelo Fusion) # (Dr. Wheelo & Dr. Myuu Fusion) # (Tien & Chiaotzu Fusion) #Vegeta (Scouter) (Great Ape) # (Base, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) #Super Gogeta (Great Ape, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Bardock (Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Raditz (Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Nappa (Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Turles (Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Tarble (Great Ape, Super Saiyan) # #Super Buu (Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Tien and Yamcha Absorbed, Goku Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Captain Ginyu Absorbed, Krillin Absorbed, Chiaotzu Absorbed, Bardock Absorbed, Raditz and Nappa Absorbed, Recoome Absorbed, Guldo Absorbed, Jeice and Burter Absorbed) More to Come Category:Games Category:ParaGoomba348